


Surprise!

by starryknightskies



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Surprise Relationship, not much else i can say about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 10:43:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20544848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starryknightskies/pseuds/starryknightskies
Summary: Roman has a new piece of jewelry and Thomas finds himself curious about it. The answer is not what he was expecting.Or, how Thomas finds out his Sides can get married





	Surprise!

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little idea I had for awhile now, so I hope you enjoy! Feedback is appreciated!

If one would ask, Thomas would say he was having a pretty good day. It was nice and sunny outside, he was caught up on all his work, and even planning his next videos seemed to be running smoothly. Virgil had been going easy on him lately, and he couldn’t be more grateful. So he was more than okay with having the Sides join him for a relaxing day in a brainstorming session while they discuss a new video idea.

Even though it was a more laid back, casual day, his Sides were choosing to stand in their normal spots. Roman was passionately listing off ideas that he had, eyes sparkling and arms swinging enthusiastically to help get his point across. Logan had a notebook open to write down any ideas he thought were worth making into a video and Patton was smiling encouragingly, nodding along to each idea presented, chiming in occasionally. Virgil was sat on the stairs, hood up and sleeves pulled over his hand, scrolling through his phone. He wasn’t contributing to the conversation, but it was clear he was listening.

Thomas didn’t notice anything off at first, more focused on the words Roman was saying and watching his arms wave around dramatically for effect, than to really notice the little details. It was only after the fifth time the light from the lamp glinted off something on his Side’s hand did he notice the small gold band on the Prince’s ring finger. It took longer than he’d like to admit for what he was seeing to click, but when it did, his eyes widened and he inhaled sharply.

“You okay there Kiddo?” Patton asked, turning his attention away from Roman to look over at Thomas. Had he stubbed his toe on something? No… he hadn’t moved, so what could have caused that sort of reaction?

“Roman? What’s that on your hand?” Thomas asked, ignoring Patton for now. He watched Roman look at him curiously before his gaze moved to his hand. Eyes widened and he didn’t think he’s ever seen someone’s face go that red, that quickly, as he quickly hid his hand behind his back.

“I, uh… Don’t know what you’re talking about.” Roman put on a big grin, but he knew that the lie was incredibly weak. But really, what was he supposed to say? How does one go about telling their Host that they got married? Especially when one isn’t quite sure how it happened in the first place. 

Thomas just raised an eyebrow, letting his gaze look pointedly towards his arm. “You don’t? Then why are you trying to hide it?”

“Whaaaat? I’m not hiding anything!” Roman exclaimed, still keeping his arm behind his back. He kept the grin on his face, even though it felt stiff even to him.  
Logan rolled his eyes with a soft scoff, snapping his notebook shut and tucking it under his arm. “You don’t know? He’s clearly asking about your ring.”

“A ring?” Thomas perked up, eyes sparkling with curiosity. “Can I see it?” He took a hesitant step forward. He’s never seen Roman wear any sort of ring before, and while he would love to see, he wasn’t going to force him to show him. He must be hiding it for a reason… right?

Roman looked like he was going to refuse, eyes flickering at the others, lingering a moment longer on Virgil before he turned to face Thomas. “Well alright. I guess there’s no harm in you seeing it.” He stepped over to his Host, holding his hand out. His apprehension faded away at the impressed look on Thomas’ face.

“Roman! This is beautiful!” Thomas exclaimed, marveling at the engravings on the gold. There were thin, swirls of silver that he hadn’t noticed at a distance, but it added beauty to it. “Is there any special meaning for it, or did you decide to start wearing it just for fun?”

“It’s from his wedding!” Patton chimed in, skipping over to the two to get a look as well. “Oh you should have seen it Thomas! It was beautiful!”

“Wait, wedding??” Thomas looked between the two, confusion clear on his face. “You got married? To who?” That was something they could do? It wasn’t a possibility that he had considered. On top of that, he hadn’t even been aware that Roman had been seeing someone.

“Does it matter?” Virgil spoke up, phone tucked back into his pocket as he looked over to the group. “Weddings are overrated anyway. They’re not that big of a deal.”  
“Virgil!” Patton hopped over to him, a disapproving frown on his face. “How can you say that? It was your wedding!”

“You married Virgil?” Thomas’ eyes widened and he looked between the two. He hadn’t known they were that close and he tried to think back to all the past interactions that he’s seen. Patton grabbed Virgil’s hand and pulled it out of the sleeve to show off the ring before he could sink away. “I didn’t even know you two were dating.”

“We weren’t dating.” Virgil yanked his hand away, tucking his hands back into his sleeves as he scowled at Patton. 

“But… you’re married?” Thomas frowned, feeling more confused than ever. 

“Yeah…” Roman trailed off, searching for the right way to explain. “Us getting married wasn’t exactly… planned? It just kind of happened.”

“You didn’t exactly fight it when it was happening.” Patton pointed out, dropping down to sit on the stairs next to Virgil, unbothered by the looks he was shooting him.

“And you took a week to celebrate your honeymoon and haven’t made any move to null the marriage.” Logan chimed in, reaching a hand up to push his glasses further up his nose.

Thomas felt like he was reeling from this information, and he looked between Roman and Virgil, taking note to the embarrassed flush spreading across both of their faces. “Well… Regardless of if it was planned or not, I just want to say congratulations. If you’re both happy, then I’m happy for you.”

Roman smiled softly, moving over to the stairs and taking Virgil’s hand and pulling him to stand up besides him. “Thank you Thomas. That means a lot to me. To us.”

Virgil lifted a hand to rub at the back of his neck, shifting a little from all the attention on him. “Yeah… what… ever... “ A small smile tugged at his lips though, so Thomas didn’t take offense to his seemingly dismissive attitude.

Thomas clapped his hands together, taking a step back. “Well, that was a big bomb you just dropped on me, so I think we should call it a day here.” He had a big grin on his face, still a little confused but overall feeling happy that his Sides were happy. 

His suggestions garnered no protests and he watched them sink out, and he pointedly ignored the way Roman wiggled his eyebrows playfully at Virgil as they went down. He let out a breath when he was alone, dropping to sit at his couch. That was quite a revelation, and while he didn’t mind it, it was something he was quite looking forward to getting used to.

**Author's Note:**

> come chat with me on my sanders sides blog at starry-knight-skies.tumblr.com
> 
> (I may do a chapter 2 with the wedding, if anyone is interested)


End file.
